masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mendris
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Lancer1289 page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Commdor (Talk) 15:01, April 29, 2011 Language Policy You have violated this Wiki's Language Policy extensively, to the point you strung together several forbidden terms as well as threatening Lancer1289 when he clearly didn't do those actions. Because of what you've done, I will take steps to ensuring you're kicked off this wiki. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 15:26, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Blocked While we usually don't block people the first time around, as that profanity laced rant you first left on my talk page was uncalled for and there is literally no excuse I can find that excuses it. Asking or an apology doesn’t change the fact that was so blatantly against the language policy here that I had little choice here. What you did was not only completely uncalled for, but was rude, insulting, and threading. And threats are not something taken lightly. If you which to come back after the block is up, then you are of course free to, but do make sure to read site policies, and do some research first. Lancer1289 16:49, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :Just to note one thing Lancer, I asked him personally to apologize to you for that harsh message he left there. Granted, that he had left a message that is totally inappropriate and uncalled for. Apologizing will not change the offense that had been committed, and policies need to be enforced (which is a ban in this case). Despite that, if I may ask you to just accept his apology, not because he wants to avoid being banned, but as a person who has come to a realization that he was wrong and taken sincere steps to amend these misunderstandings. — Teugene (Talk) 17:10, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ::I do understand that, but when someone threatens my family, that is something that is not easy for me to forgive, or forget. That is something I take very seriously. I've even come close to hitting people over it, and would have on one occasion had my friends not held me back. I do understand that is was a misunderstanding, and that doesn't excuse the actions already done, but you must understand where I'm coming from here. ::That said, I do accept the apology, even though it is difficult given what was said, but that is something that after I read it, gets my blood pumping. Even then, I will not lift the ban as while it may have been a misunderstanding, that profanity laced rant, coupled with the threats and insults, was litterally something that requires immediate action. Lancer1289 17:29, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh how dramatic, Lancer... >.> This guy, although violating the policy, was clearly a child from the DBZ Wiki. As an Admin I expect you to not let personal feelings get involved like that. And although I don't mind the ban, because he isn't a member here nor did he want to be, the excuse is a little High School in nature. Really? You felt threated? Jeez... --Humans Vanish 17:34, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :::(Edit conflict) Keep the ban as it was warranted anyway. But yes, it is definitely not easy to hold off the knee-jerks reactions as evident by the comment and you almost hitting someone. Hence, attempting a reconciliatory route might ease off some tensions that has been coming from other wikis lately. — Teugene (Talk) 17:40, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yeah it probably would in the long run. When it comes to the ban, again he broke so many policies at once, that it was warranted for a first time offense. That is literally the only thing that I focused on for the ban, the severity of the breaks and what was broken. I could have made it longer, but I chose not to given extenuating circumstances here. The second comment was completely focused on the apology, nothing else. Lancer1289 17:45, April 29, 2011 (UTC)